


Untold story

by Denverwrites



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denverwrites/pseuds/Denverwrites
Summary: This is the true untold story of how everyone first met and when.Now I know what you are thinking  Denver I know the story of how two became friends at ten started singing and became a three while at school, two more  joined them later, then one left to find his own  freedom and to do what was right for him. Then one more joined and the circle was complet.Well that's the narrative they want you all to believe. It is the easiest truth for us all to believe.I am here to tell you diffrent.Come along and you will find out their untold story.
Relationships: blank for the moment





	1. Chapter 1

Forget what you saw lol

THat was not meant to be there 

Still working on first chapter 

Back in a while


	2. Chapter 2

SOORY I HAVE TO MAKE YOU WAIT I AM AT WORK WILL START POSTING AS SOON AS I GET HOME THIS EVENING 


End file.
